


Who’s Daisy?

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [5]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Memory Loss, Sadness, Television, Tropes and Fandoms, bones - Freeform, melting pot fanfiction, negative trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: On a routine case Temperance and Daisy are kidnapped by a killer and are both tortured. Complications when they come back leads to Daisy losing her memory for months. Lance stands by her through the worst of it. Will her memory return? Or is it lost for good?
Relationships: Lance Sweets/Daisy Wick, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663546
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Who’s Daisy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual attempt of writing a different fandom and it being only that fandom. I’ve done remixes for HP/Bones but never just Bones so I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> This roll I landed on a chute so had to pick a negative trope; a negative trope is a trope that causes sadness or has angst. I chose Memory Loss. 
> 
> Thank you to Melting Pot Fanfiction for running this amazing game/fest!

For three days Lance stared through his window, hoping his Daisy would come back to him. It had been three days since everyone had disappeared. It was supposed to be a routine case, in and out within a day, then something had gone wrong and they had gotten word from the local police that the team had been taken. 

They had gotten too close to whatever the killer didn’t want them to find and now Seeley and Lance were stuck back in Washington— trying to figure out what had happened. Forty-eight hours was the usual time they would spend looking for someone before they gave up hope of finding them alive. But that wasn’t an option here. 

Seeley wasn’t going to give up. Neither was Lance. They had their whole lives ripped away from them when Tempe and Daisy went missing. 

A knock at the door pulled Lance from his worries and plummeted all of his hope. This was it. Once he opened those doors, Daisy would be gone forever and he would have nothing left. 

Taking a deep fortifying breath in before rising and walking to the door— he opened and found Seeley on the other side. 

“No. Please no.” Lance begged. 

“No. But it’s something bad. They’ve been found. They are at the hospital, Tempe has burns and cuts all over her and Daisy is still unconscious and has a swollen brain.” Seeley explained, placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder. 

“What happened out there?” He asked. 

“Tempe said he wouldn’t stop hitting Daisy so she distracted him and tried to take the brunt of it. But there were a few times where she passed out from the pain and he moved his attention back to Daisy.” Seeley said once they had sat down at the table. 

“Oh god. Do we know…?” Lance trailed off, not being able to voice what they both knew what he was thinking. 

“No. He didn’t. They were rescued before that happened.” 

“Oh thank goodness!” Lance sighed. 

“Do you want to go sit with her?” Seeley asked. 

“Is that even a question? She’s my wife. Of course I want to be with her.” He said before standing and rushing out the door. 

Hours later and Lance struggled to breathe as he saw the only person who could get him through something like this, so broken down. Bruises covered every inch of her head. 

They said the next few hours were key. If she woke up this would be the time, and then they’d know exactly how much damage had been caused. Lance knew he wouldn’t leave her side no matter what. 

Seeley joined him for a moment just as Daisy came around. 

“Oh sweetheart, how do you feel? Well that was a stupid question. Of course you feel like crap.” Lance stuttered. 

Daisy peered around the room looking lost and then back to Lance before speaking, “Where am I?” 

“You’re in North Valley Hospital, you were on a case when you were taken.” Seeley explained from Lance’s side. 

“A case?” Daisy asked. 

“With Brennan.” 

“Who’s Brennan?” Daisy questioned, a confused expression spread across her features. 

“Daisy?” Lance spoke softly. 

“Who’s Daisy? Who are you?” She asked, sounding scared. 

“I think it’s time I get a doctor.” Seeley said before leaving the room. 

Lance stood there in shock. She didn’t remember anything. Doctor after doctor filed into the room before they all examined her and then said that it was common in this kind of trauma and the memory loss may go or it may be permanent. They’d just have to wait and see. 

**oOo**

It had been months since that fateful day— and Lance didn’t hesitate to go back to the hospital every day to see her. They had caught the man who had taken them and he had been charged and put in a maximum security facility. Temperance had returned back to work and everyone had moved on as much as they could. 

Daisy still couldn’t remember most things and the doctors didn’t have much hope for recovery. But Lance wouldn’t give up. He sat with her and talked about cases every day with her to try and jog something. 

Walking slowly into the room, he didn’t expect to see Daisy smiling when he walked in but that was exactly what happened. 

“Lance! Where have you been? They wouldn’t let me leave and they wouldn’t call you!” Daisy exclaimed before pulling him into a crushing hug. 

“Daisy?” Lance said, hope shining through for the first time in months. 

“Love. What happened? They wouldn’t tell me. The last thing I remember was me and Tempe leaving the motel and then we were taken by him and Tempe kept challenging him trying to take the attention away from me.” She rushed out. 

“You remember what happened?” He asked. 

“Yes you idiot. Of course I do! Why wouldn’t I?” She asked. 

“I’m going to get the doctors, love.” Lance said, rushing out of the room. 

When he returned with the doctors and they started to examine her— all Lance could do was smile. 

Leaving the room he rang Seeley and Tempe, “She remembers.” 

“Are you sure?” Tempe questioned, hope shining through the phone. 

“She told me all about the case and you being her hero. She remembers it all.” 

“That’s great news Lance, we’ll be there in a bit.” Seeley said before hanging up. 

Lance entered the room again and pulled Daisy into his arms, squeezing her tightly. She was back. He had her back. After all these months her memory had come back and they could move on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed xo


End file.
